Telling
by chibigirl88
Summary: Tohru has to tell a special someone how she feels. Can she do it?


Title: Telling Him  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and the characters do not belong to me.  
  
Sorry for any mistakes ^_^;;;  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ =  
  
Tohru stared at his dull face. He had no emotions at all, or at least he didn't show any. She couldn't believe someone like him wasn't with anyone. He had a great job, great personality, and great looks. What else can a woman want? Oh yeah, that curse, which burdens him. That was the number one reason why he had no one. It's unbelievable, how one little curse can ruin someone's happiness, their true happiness.  
  
"Tohru?" She jerked her head up, only finding herself in the Sohma residence, staring at the one and only Sohma Hatori. "Y-Yes?" He turned away. "I'm finished with your check up. You are perfectly healthy." Tohru smiled. Though she wish that he would look at her every time he would talk to her. She could only see the back of his head. Not knowing what he was thinking about or how he was feeling. Tohru just bowed. "Thank you, Hatori-san."  
  
She left the house and started walking to Shigure's house. That was the one place she called "home". Then Tohru heard a voice call her name. "Tohru! Tohru!" She turned around, hoping it was that one person who captured her heart. But she only saw, Yuki Sohma. Not showing her disappointment she happily waved hello and smiled. "Hello, Yuki-kun." He walked next to Tohru. "Walking to Shigure's?" She nodded her head. "So how was the check up?" "Hatori-san said I am perfectly healthy." Yuki smiled. There was silence throughout the whole walk. When they finally reached Shigure's house, Yuki broke the silence. "Well, we're home." Tohru smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. "Yes?" He replied with a smile. "I...How do girls tell you that they like you?" She asked rapidly. Yuki stared at her blankly. I hoping he didn't get the wrong idea. He then smiled. "Well, they give me a present and then tell me." Tohru smiled. "Now Tohru, I didn't know that you had feelings for me, I mean, I knew something might've occurred, here and there. But-" Tohru was too busy to listen to what Yuki had said, instead she ran into the house, thinking about how she was going to say it to the one that she love.   
  
It was going to be difficult. She had never told anyone who she likes, not even Uotani or Saki. Tohru had never been in this situation before. She went in the house, in the "dining room" and found herself looking straight at the one person who she had treasure most in her heart. The one person who she love dearest. "Hello." Tohru felt herself slightly blush. "H-Hello, Hatori-san. How did you get here so fast?" Hatori sipped his tea and answered, "I took a shortcut." She giggled. Tohru took a sit at the table. She was hoping to make a friendly conversation with Hatori-san, but she found herself staring at his beauty. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. "H-Hatori-san?" Hatori turned around, looking at Tohru with his brown eyes. "Yes?" She had no idea what she was going to say. "I-I..." Her cheeks begin to feel very hot, her hands begin to sweat, and she begins to feel dizzy. The last sound she heard was her name being called.   
  
She awoke in her bed. She felt someone touching her forehead. Tohru try to get up, but a pair of hands stopped her. Quietly whispering, "Don't. You're still feverous." Tohru listen to the voice and lay back down. She rubbed my eyes to get a clear shot at who this person was. Once her vision became clear, she saw it was him, Hatori Sohma. She begins to turn red again. "H-Hatori-san..." This time she was determine to get up. She slowly uncovered herself from the bed sheets. He didn't notice until he heard her struggling to get up. "Tohru. What are you doing?" Tohru was now standing in front of him. She had a determine face, She was ready. Ready to tell him. Just as she was going to open her mouth to speak, her bedroom door opened. "Tohru!" Yuki and Kyou were both at the door. "Yuki, Kyou?!" Their eyes moved to the person standing next to her. "Hatori! What did you do to Tohru?" Yuki asked. "Nothing," Hatori answered. He begins walking out the door, Kyou moved aside. He turned around, "Feel better Tohru." Tohru only smiled and nodded.  
  
Soon night came, Tohru's big chance had come and Yuki and Kyou had ruined it. For some reason, she didn't blame them for interrupting. She was, in fact, glad. She didn't have to face the answer of Hatori. She begins to wonder what he was going to say if she had gone through with what she was going to say. Would he have said, "Oh Tohru! You feel the same way? I'm glad! I love you too!" Or it could be, "Tohru, I'm sorry. I can't love you the way you do towards me." Tohru sighed. Still wondering what his answer might be, she fell asleep.  
  
It was an early morning. Tohru was the first one to wake up. She had just finished showering in the bathtub. And now she was going to make breakfast. She had heard that Hatori had stay over in the guest room. Tohru was going to make his favorite food, Leek soup. (A/N: I don't really know if it is Hatori's favorite food ^^;; ) Once everyone had awakened and sat at the table, Tohru handled everyone a bowl of soup. "Leek soup?!" Kyou exclaimed. All his life, Kyou had always hate leek soup or anything with leek or just plain leek. "I'm very sorry, Kyou. I forgot that you hated leek soup. I'll go make something else right away." "No. You don't have to," Hatori said. She stopped running to the kitchen. "Everyone will just sit down and eat - whether they like it or not." He glared at Kyou, who silently sat down and begun drinking his soup. Tohru blushed. Hatori had just stand up for her, well sort of.  
  
Everyone was now doing their own thing; Kyou and Yuki were fighting outside. Shigure was having fun teasing his assistant. Tohru was in the living room, watching TV. Hatori was in the room too, reading his newspaper. "Um...is the television too loud? I could turn it down." She quickly looked around for the remote. "No, no it's perfectly fine." She smiled and continues watching TV. Her eyes still on the TV, she put the remote on the table. Not knowing a cup of green tea was there, the remote knocked it down. She begins to panic. "I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right away." Tohru hurry to get some paper towels. As she was hurrying out the room, a hand pulled her back in. "Close the door," Hatori ordered. She slowly closed the door. "We don't need to waste paper towels. We'll use this newspaper." "B-But you're reading it." "It doesn't matter because I'm already finished." She smiled. "Here." He handed Tohru some old newspaper. She placed the newspaper on top of the wet carpet. He grabbed the cup and putted back to where it belongs. "T-Thank you." He simply nodded. He got some more old newspaper and placed it on top of the stain. Tohru felt a warm presence on my hand, his hand had accidentally touched her hand. His soft skin was warm.  
  
"Sorry." He took his hand off Tohru's. Quietly, sighing in disappointment that she couldn't touch his hands anymore, she continue wiping the spill. He stood up. "I'm going to get more newspaper." Thinking to herself, she didn't think the spill was a big issue for more newspaper. It was just a little spill. She just nodded. When he came back, Tohru was still sitting there as if she was awaiting his arrival. As he was about to hand Tohru more newspaper, he slipped on some un-washed green tea. It caused him to fall, fall right on top of her. There was a loud boom. Hatori, luckily didn't go poof, but they were in an odd position. He was right on top of her. His arms and legs kept him in balance. Tohru could feel her heart thump very loud. Her face begins to turn very red. His face was about an inch away from Tohru's. She could feel him breathing hard. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to taste him.  
  
They were like that for about 5 minutes. He seemed to have lean closer each minute. Now Tohru could feel him. His lips slightly touched her lips for a second. Then he kissed her. He abruptly placed his lips on Tohru's. It was so fast that she didn't have time to react. He quickly got up from the awkward position. "Sorry," He mumbled and left the room, leaving a shock and disappointed Tohru.  
The Next Day...  
The day went like how every other day went. After school, Tohru wanted to go to Hatori's office and like him. Tell him how she felt. She knew that he would probably feel the same way. She knocked on the door of the Sohma residence. A yellow rabbit answered the door. "Tohru!" "Momiji!" She smiled. "Why are you here, Tohru?" "I need to talk with Hatori." Momiji nodded. "I'm pretty sure he's in his office." Tohru smiled. "Thank you Momiji." She strolled along the path to Hatori's office. Once she reached there, she knocked on the door. She heard a quiet, "Come in." She open the door and found Hatori buried in his work.  
  
"H-Hatori-san?" He looked up and saw a beautiful angel staring right back at him. "T-Tohru. What are you doing here?" "I need to tell you something." Hatori stood up. He had a clue on what the "something" was. "Look Tohru, about the kiss, I'm sorry." Tohru looked shock. "Sorry? You don't need to be sorry about that. In fact, I liked it." Hatori didn't say anything. Tohru went on, "I have to tell you this. It's really important." Tohru waited for Hatori to say something or at least do something. But he didn't. Tears were forming in Tohru's eyes. She didn't dare let them fall in front of Hatori. "...I..." She heistated. She clenched her fist and wiped off her tears. "I'm...I'm in love with you!" Hatori was shocked at Tohru's out burst. She waited for his reply, waited for him to return his love.  
  
"Tohru..." Hatori was now standing very close to Tohru. "Tohru, I..." Tohru waited for his answer. She was reluctant to hear what he had to say. What if he was going to say no? Or worse, if he was going to erase her memory. Many "What if" questions ran around her head. She couldn't take the silence any more. She slumped down on the hardwood floor. Hands buried her face. Her tears, like crystal ice, fell from her eyes. Hatori felt terrible. His silence had made Tohru cry. He kneeled down and took Tohru's hands away from her face. He kissed one of her hands. "Tohru, of course I'm in love with you. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. I love you and only you." Tohru smiled. She hugged him. POOF! Tohru screamed, "Ahh! I'm sorry!!!"  
  
When Hatori had transform back into a human being. She apoglized a million time, until Hatori give her kiss.  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ = ~ =  
  
~ The End  
  
So...did you like it? ^^;; I didn't want to write a very sad story like, "To Love Again?" ^_^;; 


End file.
